Promise You'll Save Me
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Naruto didn't know why nor how he was Back in time. Back when Konoha had thrown him in the Blood Prison, But he doesn't care about that, his only goal in life was Protecting Sasuke No matter what! But when Konoha starts looking for both of them, can Naruto stop himself from destroying a Village that Broke his mate? Omega verse! And Time travel!
1. Chapter 1

… **Promise You'll Save Me...**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Naruto x Uke Sasuke. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S.:** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been WARN! And it is also a time travel one!

 **P.S.:** BE WARN OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! Not in the first half but the second half Contain major character(s) death? Deaths! RAPE! It is only mention but still. Violent and other stuff! (Even if it is also mention or maybe not… don't know.) So if you can't handle it don't read it! there will be a lot of time skips so be warn of that too.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

 **"Demon talking"** _ **.**_

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

"character talking".

 _"character thinking"._

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

The fourth Shinobi war had finally come to an end. Even if it was at a great cost, it was finally over, finally. Naruto gave a tired smile as he looked at Sasuke, who was standing beside him. His best friend was finally going to return home with him. After years and years of chasing Sasuke, the Beta was finally returning with him to their home!

Naruto could finally rest in peace. Even if it was selfish of him to forget all of the others sacrifices at the mention of Sasuke, even if he saw people die left and right, he still couldn't be more happy that Sasuke will finally return with him.

With that the Alpha smiled and held Sasuke's hand, marching to their friends.

…

….

…

Sasuke looked blankly outside of the cell he was thrown into; he didn't know what he was thinking when he had agreed to return home. Maybe he had hoped that at least Naruto will still have his back, that Naruto won't abandon him, that he will save him. But it seems that was all an illusion that he had fed himself in a hope that he won't break his heart in the end by the painful truth. He should have destroyed Konoha when he had the chance, but every time he closed his eyes he only saw Naruto's disappointed face as he looked at him.

Sasuke snorted at that thought. Just like Orochimaru had predicted, the blond Alpha was his downfall. Sasuke gave an emotionless smile at that, it was his own fault so he shouldn't blame it on a dumbass Alpha.

The sound of his prison cell being open had him snap out of his daze. He looked up with a glare at the soon-to-be-dead dumbass only to see Naruto standing by the door looking at Sasuke with a blank look, though if Sasuke looked hard, he could see the hurt and pain in Naruto's eyes, at that Sasuke rolled his eyes as long as it wasn't pity he could live with that.

"So you finally decided to honor me with your visit after three months? I felt quite welcome in here." That was Sasuke's sarcastic reply as he looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raising, waiting for Naruto to scream and shout like his idiot past-self, but Naruto didn't do that. He just hummed and walking inside the cell, he stood in front of him.

"You should be quite thankful by the way." Naruto muttered as he looked around the cell with a grimace. "You had made a lot of enemies that even Madara will be more than proud." He gave Sasuke a pointed look when the raven had it in him to snort and smirk at him.

"So…. I am going to be killed, right?" Sasuke had said those words with a nonchalance face, but inside he was shaken from fear. _That is, it. I am going to die._ Sasuke wanted to growl at himself for being weak, for being afraid of death, but who won't be afraid of death? Even Orochimaru had been so afraid of it that he tried to find a way to stay mortal. But maybe his fear was from the fact that he still had some unfinished business he wanted to end even after years of silently suffering.

At that Naruto gave him a tired smile. "As I had said before you should be thankful." Naruto hummed as he came and sat beside Sasuke, making the raven smile as he felt Naruto's warmth. Naruto was always like a giant heater; he didn't know if he should blame the Kyuubi or Naruto for being an Alpha, but the warmth he was feeling after three months of freezing coldness was heaven, so he decided to shut his mouth about that.

"Then, what is my punishment?" Sasuke murmured as he leaned a little closer to Naruto without making it obvious and sighed softly at Naruto's smell. Naruto smelled like the forest's air, always fresh. It just made you want to take a deep breath of his scent, and that surprised Sasuke a little, because God knows that Naruto won't stop eating that nasty stuff called ramen which smelled like shit to him.

After a long – or was it short? – while of silence Naruto sighed and dry-washed his face and looked forward, not daring to look Sasuke in the face, afraid of what's going to happen if he did. "They are going to drop the charges against you, so you are going to be free, but you will have to live with me until you are deemed safe by the village. You are going to inherit the Uchiha's fortune, but you are banned from being a ninja ever again…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's pause. It was ok for him to live with Naruto, after all they had shared a tent when they had been Genin hundreds of times, inhering his family fortune was great, and he didn't care for being a ninja anymore, he was tired of fighting so that was also ok with him, but something was missing…. "What is the catch, Naruto?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with cold eyes making the blond turn his head away from him. "Naruto!" he hissed at the Alpha making him stiff but sigh in a dishearten way.

"They are going to seal your chakra completely." Naruto said it so fast that Sasuke felt his head spin a little while trying to comprehend the words. "I am sorry Sasuke! I tried! I really did, but that is the only way for them to leave you alone." Naruto said desperately as he turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was now looking at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

Sasuke looked down at his chained hands then looked at Naruto – Could he trust the blond with his life? Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "I will do it." he murmured, making Naruto take a deep, relieved breath, and pull him into a bone crushing hug. "But you have to promise me something." He said as he hid his face in Naruto's shoulder basking in the warmth he was given.

"Anything…" Naruto said in a teary voice and Sasuke had to stop himself from laughing at Naruto's childish behavior.

"Promise me that you'll protect me if something went wrong, promise." He said desperately as Naruto pulled away to look him in the eyes with a grin.

"I promise!"

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

He gave a shaky sigh as he tried to stop his shaky hands, even after months it still send his body in a shocked state. Sasuke had never felt this weak before, not even when Itachi had killed their family, because even back there he still had his chakra to protect himself, but now…. Now he was weak and useless! He can't even protect his life! And even thinking about activating his Sharingan caused him an unbearable headache.

 _Maybe I should've let them kill me._ Thought Sasuke as he stood from his bed heading to the bathroom. He didn't want to admit it, but the change with the people he had once called his friends had hurt. Maybe it had hurt because he had thought that he will die along the way, be it by Itachi's hand, Danzo's, or Madara's. He had predicted that that will be his end, but as always Naruto had to be his prince in shining armor and save the day.

Well… Sakura was still the same. The Alpha will always ask him out on a date, only for the Beta to glare at her until she backed down. Sasuke didn't believe how such a useless person turned out to be an Alpha. And an Alpha that backed down from a Beta's glare at that. The rest of the Naruto's friends didn't even dare to say a word in his face if Naruto was there, but when Naruto was away, let's just say that even Orochimaru will have a heart attack at the way Hyuuga Hinata had cursed him in front of the others, he suspected that it was because Naruto had chosen him over that (again!) useless Beta. As for the rest of the village, they had that rule to run to the hills as soon as they saw him. Some of them had the courage to stay and glare at him, as for the rest they ran away at the sight of him. That is why he stayed in Naruto's new apartment and never get out unless Naruto dragged him out.

Sasuke give a soft sigh as he splashed some cold water on his face, he didn't know why but he felt hot and bothered all of sudden. Sasuke frown at that, he had only felt this way when he was 14 years old, the day he had presented as….. _SHIT!_ Sasuke give a horrified gasp as he smelled the air. An Omega in heat! Sasuke give a whine of distress at that, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Orochimaru had said that he had got rid of his dynamic! He should have known not to trust that snake bastard, but still he had hoped that his dynamic finished. After all, he hadn't had any heats for three years.

"Sasuke! I am back!"

His heart sink as he heard Naruto's cheerful voice and he had to swallow the lump that got stuck in his throat. As fast as he could, he ran to the bathroom door and locked it, Naruto… NO! Everyone in this good for nothing village thinks that he was a Beta and he wanted it to be that way, because if they discovered that he was an Omega…. Death would have been the most merciful thing he could have been given against the horror they will put him through to be able to pass his bloodline.

"S-Sasuke, are you in here?... what is that smell?... SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

Sasuke had to swallow a whimper that was about to break free as he heard Naruto's Alphan voice. He had never heard Naruto's Alphan voice before, he had even thought that Naruto can't use it, but hearing the blond Alpha commanding him was making his Omega whine and cower, if only his chakra was still with him…..

"Sasuke… what is going on…?" he heard Naruto croon in a calm voice, and only now did he realize that he had been giving a distressed whines of fear. For the thousands time in his life, Sasuke cursed himself for being born an Omega and not an Alpha like his brother or Naruto.

"Go away…." Sasuke said in a small voice as he leaned against the door, he was an idiot, he should have killed himself the day the fourth shinobi war had end. If Danzo or the elders of the village knew about his dynamic, then there was no saving him, not even Naruto will be able to save him like he had promised.

"Sasuke… please tell me what is going on, why… why am I smelling an Omega in heat?" Silence was the only thing that had greeted Naruto, making him sigh at that.

"Sasuke how am I going to protect you if something went wrong?" Naruto asked as he slid down the door and leaned his back against it waiting for Sasuke to tell him what is going on, he knew it was a low blow to bring his promise into this but he couldn't help it if it meant that Sasuke would talk to him.

Sasuke sighed softly as he sat on the ground also leaning against the door and looked at his lap. "It is me. I am the Omega." He muttered hoping that Naruto hadn't heard him, but of course Naruto was Naruto.

"But how? I thought that you were a Beta…. We all did." Naruto said in confusion, Sasuke was a Beta, right? I mean he had never smelled as an Omega his enter life until today that is, so what had changed?

Sasuke laughed softly at the way Naruto asked his question, he sounded like a confused puppy which made him snort at that. "Orochimaru." And that was the only thing that could be said. One name but it had all of the answers Naruto wanted to hear.

"O-oh... Ok… I think we should go tell granny Tsunade she will give you-" before Naruto was able to continue Sasuke's loud 'NO!' made him jump and look at the bathroom door. "But why?! I am sure she will be able to help you!"

"Don't you realize it?!" Sasuke blew out making Naruto freeze at the scent of fear and despair coming from under the door. His Alpha wanted to go and calm the Omega down, but with the way Sasuke was acting there was no hope for him to be able to do that. "The second they know what I am, they will force me into CRA! And not even you can save me from that, Naruto!"

Naruto had to swallow his growl that wanted to get out, his body tensed, ready to fight an enemy that wasn't even there to harm Sasuke. But now that Sasuke had explain to him the missing loop, he knew that not even him will be able to save Sasuke from the village if they knew about Sasuke's dynamic, just thinking about his best friend being raped by ungrateful bastards who called themselves Alphas made his blood boil. "Then tell me Sasuke. Is there any way to stop them from forcing you into that... that act." Naruto asked his friend desperately, he didn't care about what it will take from him, as long as his friend would be happy, after all he had promised Sasuke that he would protect him and he never backed down from his words.

After a while of the dreadful silence that had cut Naruto's heart to pieces, he heard the lock being open, so he stood on his feet as fast as he could to look at Sasuke who opened the door looking at his feet, Naruto had to fight with his Alpha and chain him in the far corner of his mind, because his Alpha was fighting him, wanting to mate, and force a bond with Sasuke, just like all of those bastard will do to his best friend if they were given the chance. Sasuke raise his head to look at Naruto in the eyes making Naruto look at him, even if Sasuke's face was an emotionless mask, Naruto could see the fear and sorrow in them, and was that a hope? Naruto didn't know nor care about that, as long as he could protect Sasuke then everything was going to be fine.

"Bond with me." Sasuke said, making Naruto look at him sharply. At that Sasuke looked at the floor that all of a sudden turned to be more interesting than looking at Naruto. "Be my mate and bond with me. It is the only way they will stop." He says as he closed his eyes, hating this hopelessness that took a hold of his heart. If Naruto said 'No' then he doesn't know what he will do. Naruto was his only hope and if he said 'No' then it was no use of being alive even a second longer…..

After a long silence Sasuke was about to return to the bathroom, but it seems like his movement had brought Naruto out of his shock. As fast as he could, Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's hand making the Omega glare at him in a threat, but Naruto just smiled at him softy and pulled him closer to his body. Sasuke tensed at first but as he felt Naruto's lips on his, he relaxed.

He should have never doubted Naruto.

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

Sasuke sighed softly as he passed his death glare while he waited for Tsunade to appear for his appointment. It had been two months since he and Naruto- or more of him guilt-tripping Naruto into mating him. You could say after Konoha discovered that he was an Omega all hell had broken lose, the only reason he wasn't thrown into the CRA or worst the jail was because Naruto had turned Kyuubi on everyone who dared to come near him, even Hinata, that noisy Beta had tried to raise her voice at him, only for Naruto to make her submit to him and back away, which made his friends shocked at that. Though Sasuke was quite pleased with the way Naruto was taking his promise.

But for a month now he had been feeling sick. He didn't know why but Naruto was feed up with him throwing up every morning. So, he had dragged him to meet Tsunade, even when he had told Naruto he was fine. That is why he was being forced here, with the blond idiot passing back and forth making him dizzy. "Dobe! Stop, you are making me sick!" he growled at Naruto making the blond stop and blink at him.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered as he walked to take the seat beside Sasuke making the raven sigh in relief as he saw the blond stop. FINALLY! He was really getting sick and it wasn't a joke, unfortunately…

Fifteen minutes later and Sasuke was about to fell asleep in his chair. If that blond Alpha didn't come in the next minute, he will be out of there and screw what Naruto wants. Though he could feel Naruto's irritation from where he was leaning on the Alpha, so maybe he could order Naruto to go and buy tomatoes and ramen. Just when Sasuke closed his eyes to sleep Naruto's annoying growl woke him up, making him give a sleepy hiss at the Alpha next to him.

"Where the fuck were you, old hag?!" Naruto growled ignoring Sasuke's hiss as he looked at Tsunade. Here he was worrying about his mate and best friend being too much sick that he was going to die! And Tsunade was out drinking God knows what, Again! Sasuke was more important than some drink, I mean for God sake, Sasuke start eating ramen! And if that didn't mean something was seriously wrong than nothing would.

Tsunade just looked at Naruto with a snort and then at Sasuke with a frown. She never liked Sasuke to begin with, always arrogant little bitch who thinks he could do whatever he liked whenever he liked, she didn't know how he was able to make Naruto mate with him, but whatever he had done she hoped Naruto would snap out of it and leave that good-for-nothing Uchiha. "Come." She muttered to the two, making Naruto huff and cross his arms over his chest a little angry that Tsunade had brushed his question off.

Sasuke sighed at that and stood up slowly, he wouldn't repeat his fault of standing up so suddenly only to throw up at Naruto. That had embarrassed the shit out of him and made Naruto snap and take him to Tsunade to see what the fuck was wrong with him. The two of them entered the office only to see Tsunade waiting for them near the exam table, once she saw them she wordlessly pointed to Sasuke to take a seat so she could be over with this as fast as she can.

Once Sasuke took a seat, he saw Tsunade's hand, that was blanketed with her green chakra, come near him, making him tense. He heard Naruto's growl and turned to see the blond stand stiff in the far corner watching Tsunade's hand like a hawk. "Shut the fuck up, brat! I am trying to help!" At that Naruto shut up, but he stayed stiff. Tsunade just rolled her eyes so hard that Sasuke wondered how they didn't escape from her head. Once her hand reached his stomach Tsunade seemed to freeze and look at him with shock and Sasuke could say a little bit of hatred was in there too, but Sasuke just shrugged it off, he was used to it by now.

"So… what did you find?" Sasuke said in a bored voice that made Tsunade shoot at him a glare and huff, backing away from him heading to her desk and sit on her chair. She then started writing something on a piece of paper not giving a single fuck about Sasuke's question. That made Naruto frown and Sasuke shrug it like it was nothing.

"You are pregnant." Tsunade had said in distaste before Naruto was able to question her about her strange behavior. That had made the pair froze in shock and look at Sasuke's stomach. Before the raven said a thing he felt Naruto jump in joy and run to hug him, smiling broadly.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he knew that his duty as an Omega to carry his mate's children, and his duty to his clan was the same, but even then he didn't expect it to be this soon. But seeing Naruto's happy face made him crack a small smile, maybe it wouldn't be bad to have a little family of their own.

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

Sasuke grunted at the sound of soft cries coming from the next room. "Get…up Dobe.. your turn." He mumbled as he pushed Naruto out of the bed, making the Alpha land on his back with a grunt. Naruto just blinked at that and stood up slowly heading to their son's room to see what was going on.

It had been a month since their son was born, Menma was his name. They loved him dearly, they really did, but with the way that the little shit keep crying every night keeping them awake until he fell asleep was making Naruto snappy, even Sasuke started to scowl at him every time he looked at Menma with a soft glare. He didn't know how the Omega was able to live on one hour of sleep each day with caring for their home and son on his back without passing out, maybe it was an Omega thing?

When Naruto reached Menma's room, he opened the door, only to hear Menma's cries stop as he heard the sound of the door being open. Manipulative little shit! Just like his mother. Naruto just yawned at that tiredly and headed to his son. He saw him hiccupping with teary eyes, that made Naruto twitch, but he lifted his son nonetheless. "Fine, you are going to sleep with us tonight. Now, stop crying." Naruto muttered as he carried his son to his and Sasuke's room.

Unknown to him someone was watching them from outside.

…

….

…

Sasuke hummed softly as he held Menma closer to his body, smirking as he saw Naruto struggle with the picnic basket and Menma's bag, he didn't offer Naruto any help, after all the idiot Alpha was the one who wanted to have a family picnic, not him. though he had to smile at Naruto's offers to make him feel welcome again in their village, even when no one had made it easy for him. He had begged Naruto (as much as he hate that word) to leave Konoha and head to Suna, where Omegas could live a normal life without being forced into CRA or any humiliating thing like that. Gaara, Naruto's friend was an Omega, the first Omega to reach the position of a Kage. Naruto had said he would think about it, but Sasuke really hoped that the Dobe would take them to live there. After all, he did want his son to own a normal childhood as much as he could, even if one of his parents was an ex-missing Nin and a traitor.

Sasuke hummed a soothing tune as he took a seat on the blanket that Naruto had set for them. He looked around training ground seven with a frown, it was strange he felt an eye on him but no one was there other than the three of them. At times like this, Sasuke really hated having his chakra being sealed off. He just shook his head and listened to Naruto talking about everything and nothing.

As fast as Sasuke relaxed, he saw Naruto push him and Menma out of the way. When he looked at Naruto with a scowl, he saw a kunai loge into the spot he was at a moment ago. Sasuke tensed at that, and held a crying Menma closer to his chest. Naruto was standing in front of them protectively with a growl.

Sasuke could see fifty, maybe a hundred ANBU surrounding them, and he growled weakly holding his son protectively. They were from the branch under Danzo, he knew that just by the way they moved like dolls, when they started attacking them. For the thousandth time, Sasuke cursed himself for being weak and not be able to fight.

The fight had lasted long and Sasuke was at his breaking point. He was able to defend himself and Menma with Taijutsu, but even Taijutsu couldn't protect them for a long time. Sasuke doubted that no one noticed the fight by now, especially with the way those Justus were being thrown left and right. That only left the thought of Konoha being behind all of that, it left a bitter taste in his mouth but that was the truth. He knew he should have dragged Naruto to Suna the day the two of them mated.

Sasuke could see how Naruto had become tired and he too, he was tired and scared, a word that he had only know the real meaning of the day his family was killed years ago. His son's cries only got louder with every passing minute, making Sasuke's nerves snap one by one. "RUN!" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto's loud shout. He looked at Naruto only to see him looking at him with a hard eyes. Sasuke freeze as he saw the seal on his mate's chest. They had sealed Naruto's chakra too! That meant Naruto wouldn't have the access to his sage mood nor the Kyuubi, which made their chance of surviving this madness as thin as a hair. "RUN! AND NEVER LOOK BACK! JUST RUN!"

Naruto's shout only helped in breaking Sasuke even more. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, on one hand, if he stayed here it meant all of their lives were in danger, but if he ran Naruto would die. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave Naruto here all alone, but at the same time he wanted Menma to survive! He didn't have to think long because shortly after that the ANBU all turned to Sasuke and threw all of their kunais at him, making him freeze as he saw his death coming near him, before the kunais hit him and Menma, he was pushed down on the ground making him trap Menma in his arms tightly so not to let go.

Silence.

That was the only thing that had blanketed the training ground. Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was still breathing and so was Menma. But didn't they just die? Sasuke flinch as he felt something drip on his right cheek. He flinched when another drip fell on his hand. When he looked up he gasped in horror as he saw Naruto kneeling over him, looking at him with a pain-filled eyes, blood dripping down his face and back that was pierced by kunais. Sasuke choked on his breath as he saw from the corner of his eyes the ANBU back away as he heard Tsunade's shouting in the distance. He didn't care about that, he only cared about Naruto who was crying silently as he looked at him and Menma. "W-why..?" Sasuke trembled as he spoke, only making Naruto give a broken smile.

"P-protect our-r… child.. S-Sasuke." He coughed as he said that making Sasuke give a distressed whine, something he would have never admit to Naruto in their early days of being mates, but he didn't care about that anymore, he only cared about Naruto, tears started running down his face, and he promise himself that if Naruto survived he will start acting more like normal Omegas, like how Naruto had always teased him about, before he was able to plea with Naruto to stay. Naruto just smiled at him and shook his head making Sasuke bite his bottom lip in denial. "Promise..." Sasuke heard Naruto mutter and he closed his eyes in defeat, nodding his head. The soft 'thank you' was the last thing he heard from Naruto as he felt Naruto's body fell on top of him.

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

Sasuke stare blankly as Tsunade looked at him with a heartbroken expression on her face, but even then he didn't do anything other than holding his son tightly to his chest, tears still running down his face, but that still didn't stop him from hissing at everyone and anyone who dared to come near him, to take his son away from him.

Naruto had died… his mate had died! A stupid joke that he would have laughed at a few months ago with Naruto… But Naruto was really dead and there was no bringing him back. Sasuke looked at his son ignoring Tsunade completely, only focusing on his son as he cooed to him softly and started rocking him, to calm himself or his child, he didn't know anymore, but he only knew one thing and that is he had to protect his son at all cost, like he had promised Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, who looked like a lost child who flinched at every shadow he saw. She didn't know what happened, but whomever had planned on this she will make them suffer as they die a slow and painful death, it is true that she used to hate the Uchiha brat, but she had saw how he had treated Naruto with love even if he had tried to hide it, and that was enough for her. With that she turned around and headed to her office leaving Sasuke alone in his hospital room, muttering like a crazy person.

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

Three years had passed and Sasuke was still trapped in that cursing village with no way out. Naruto had really left him and Menma forever, it had sink in him after a year of hoping that it had just been a nightmare that he will be awake from soon. At least he still had Menma, who was three years old now, day after day Sasuke had to smile at the way Menma act more and more like Naruto, and he was happy about it. He didn't want to see his child be a colder than ice, like how he had been.

Sasuke smiled as he heard Menma laughing and singing as they headed to the park. He was happy that his son was smiling even when he was missing one of his parents. Sasuke would have much preferred if he was the one to die and Naruto to be able to raise their son, after all Naruto would had had brought himself back together without the suicidal thoughts and would have raised their son better than him.

Though Sasuke was smiling when Menma was looking at him, he was glaring at every Alpha that dared to look at him, those bastards didn't care if he was a mated Omega, even if his mate was dead he was still mated. That is why more than often he had to fight his way out of their filthy hands, now that his mate was dead.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he saw the park in his sight, though he didn't let go of Menma until they were inside of it. The older Omegas back away from him and started whispering again, making Sasuke scoff and let go of Menma with a soft smile making his son grin and run to the swings with Sasuke behind him.

Once Menma was on the swing, Sasuke hummed and started pushing him softly making his child laugh and scream as he soared higher. That made Sasuke smile at him, and did what he was asked for. The screams of horror coming from behind them, had stopped Sasuke and made him look in the direction, when he did, he froze. He saw two strange ninjas killing the children. As fast as he could Sasuke snatched a frightened Menma and started running away with him.

"Mama!" Menma whined as he hid his face in Sasuke's chest, making Sasuke coo to him softly, but he froze as he saw one of the strange ninjas in front of him and when he turned back he saw the other one behind him.

"Give us the child!" One of the two men shouted making Sasuke hiss at him and hold Menma tighter to his chest. He had promised Naruto he will protect their son, and he will die trying! His response made the two Beta glare and glower at him in threat but Sasuke glared back.

He could see how the villagers surrounded them, but what made his hatred rise once more was that not one of them had dared to stop the fight and help him save his son. Not even the few ninjas he saw there. If only Naruto was here… he narrowed his eyes as he saw Konoha's headband on one of the Betas and he hissed. So, that's what things had turn into, it seems. "Back the fuck off scum. I will not give my child to anyone." He hissed again and held his crying son to his chest, fear rising higher and higher, but he locked his scent so no one will be able to know what he was thinking.

That only made his attackers growl and attack him. No one had helped him that day. He was left alone to fight for his son's life and his, an Omega with a sealed chakra that had to keep a promise he made to his dead mate. He was fighting two of Konoha's scums that were probably working under Danzo. "RUN!" he had told Menma as he was able to knock one of his two attackers. Menma had looked at him with a scared look that made Sasuke's heart break, before Sasuke was able to do a thing he saw a sword being thrown from somewhere at his son.

He stood frozen as he heard the thud that followed his son falling to the floor. He choked on his breath and run to his son not caring that there was an enemy behind him, they only thing he cared about was reaching Menma as fast as he could. Sasuke growled and glared as he saw the crowd that his fight had attracted. They just snorted and backed away, not caring that there was a child dying on the ground before them.

Sasuke choked on his breath and tears fell from his eyes as he ripped the sword out of his son's still body. His son had left him… just like how Naruto had, Sasuke gave a soft sob at that and held his son's body tightly and start rocking back and forth.

He had broken his promise….

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

After that day they had thrown him into an asylum for crazy people like him. He was deemed out of control – who wouldn't, when their son and mate were killed in front of him by the same village he was in? He didn't care about what they thought of him, because sooner or later he will get his revenge on this fucked up village that took everything away from him.

First was his clan, who were killed because Konoha wanted the power in any way or shape. The second was his brother, who was forced to kill his own clan and work as a spy, Konoha didn't care about his brother, he had died a traitor in their eyes even when the truth was out. Third, was his mate, Naruto…. Naruto who had sacrificed himself to save him and Menma, had made him promise to protect their child, only to fail in the end. And lastly his baby, who was too innocent to know about the horror of this world, he had failed to protect him….

Sasuke growled at that as he paced in his room. He could hear the cries of the Omegas in here, desperately calling for help. Sasuke didn't have to be a genius to know what was happening, the cruel laughter of the Alphas was enough of an answer. Sasuke just shook his head, trying to get rid of the sickness he was feeling inside of him.

Didn't Naruto promise him? Didn't he promise to always protect him? Then where was he?! Naruto should had been there when Menma had died! He should have been there when he was thrown into this fucking prison! He should have been here with him to protect him like he had promised! Then where was he?!

The door to his room was opened making Sasuke growl and hiss at the person who entered, only to see Danzo looking at him with a smug face, He should have killed that bastard, when he still had the chance. Sasuke took his fighting position making Danzo snort at that. but Sasuke didn't care about that. he won't let some scum touch him where no one but his mate did.

Danzo just sighed at that and grunted in distaste. He will teach that Omega how to respect the Alpha that he belonged to now. With that he attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed, as his plea for Naruto to save him were ignored by all.

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

Six years! Six fucking years that he was held in that hell. A hell that repeated itself over and over again every night! Sasuke embraced himself tighter as he rocked back and forth mumbling something to himself. Where was Naruto?! He had always asked himself that question and the answer was always the same. _"He was home with Menma waiting for me."_ He always told himself that and he always frowned when he opened his eyes to see that he was still in this hell. Why didn't he save me from here?! _"Silly Sasuke! They had lied to him and told him that you were dead! He is waiting for you outside with Menma. You just have to find a way out."_ he wanted out. OUT! OUT! OUT OF HERE! But how?! _"…Revenge!"_

Sasuke raised his head and grinned madly at that. How silly of him! He should have known that revenge was always the answer! If he had killed Danzo when he had the chance, then he wouldn't have laid his filthy hands on him and raped him over and over again! If he had joined Madara and Obito, then he would have been able to destroy Konoha! And if he had buried this retching village to the ground, Naruto and Menma would have been here with him now, laughing and smiling, and maybe he and Naruto would have had another child and had lived their life happily ever after!

Sasuke stood on shaky legs and started walking to his scattered clothes, or should he call them rags? That didn't matter to him really, it never did. It wasn't like no one here hadn't seen him being rape by Danzo or one of his minions before. After Sasuke was dressed, he started limping to one of the rooms in the far end of the corridor, when he reached the room he was headed to, he knocked on the door softly and waited. Five minutes or was it seconds? You never know when everything in this place is white and silent. The door was opened showing an old Omega. A man, whose name was known to none, only that he was once a ninja but had went insane so they locked him here, and that was a long, long, long time ago really. Because that man could be seventy or eighty right now.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked as he looked around, afraid that some shinobi had followed that poor and cursed Omega. Everyone knew to back away from the Uchiha, because the Uchiha's punishments were always worst then the rest of them, and no one wanted to be seen with him and be punished.

"You were a ninja, right?" He asked in a low voice making the older Omega stiff and as fast as lightning pull him inside his room and close the door behind them. Sasuke just grinned at that just like what he had thought, this Omega could help him! The older man looked at Sasuke with suspicious eyes making Sasuke take his shirt off and turn around with his back to the man. "Can you break this seal?" Sasuke asked as he saw the man touch the seal with his cold and bony hand.

"Why?" the older Omega asked as he frowned at the seal, whomever had drawn that seal had planned on killing that Omega on the spot as soon as the seal was on but they had failed.

"Revenge." Sasuke said with a smirk, he could already hear Konoha screamed of horror as he ripped through them, he will destroy this fucked up village, he will kill everyone's mate to make them feel the pain of losing one's mate, he will make them scream for help as they saw him rip their mate's head off, but no one will be there to help them, just like no one had come for him and his Alpha. Maybe he should kill a rotten child or two from them, and see how they pleaded to the crowd to save their children, like they will ever do, they had killed his child, not even a single person had rush to save a three years old boy, his baby was innocent, he didn't do anything! But they still took him away like they had taken Naruto from him.

The older Omega looked at Sasuke with a blank look and then hummed. "That I can do." That made Sasuke grin happily, he was going to see Naruto soon!

* * *

 **NXS**

* * *

The sound of screams and cries were followed by the explosions of the buildings. Sasuke didn't care about that, he just hummed a happy song with a grin as he killed a person after a person, old or young he didn't spare any, they all ended up lying dead under his feet. They deserved it! They all did! They took everything away from him, so it was only fair that he did that too! Sasuke grinned happily as he stood over the Hokage mountain, and looked at the once beautiful village, it wasn't a village anymore it was a massacre ground, even worst then the one Pain had started years ago!

Sasuke smiled at that, Naruto will be so proud of him! The only place that survived was the cemetery, and that is where Sasuke went to. He walked through rows and rows of graves until he reached Naruto's grave that was under a white Sakura tree far, far away from the others. He knew where Naruto had been buried by heart, he had always come here, when Menma wanted to see his father to talk about something excited that happened to him, sometimes Sasuke will join in the talk, sometimes he let Menma talk until he fell asleep.

Sasuke just smiled happily and start digging in, a while later he found what he was looking for. Naruto's body, or what was left from it really. Only the Skelton but that was enough, even if he could already see the cracks in the bones, even if some of the bones had turn to dust, that was Naruto, that was his mate no matter what someone might say.

He gently set on his knees and held Naruto's skull gently in his hands and start cleaning it softly. he had been furious when Tsunade refused to put Naruto in a coffin like the rest of the dead. _"He is a sage he should be one with the nature!"_ She had said that bullshit to him, when they had thrown Naruto in that dark hole and throw the dirt on top of him like he was nothing, but now when he thought about it he knew that Naruto would have really killed Tsunade for that bullshit, he would have done that for Naruto but she had run away before he was able to reach her.

"It has been years, hasn't it?" Sasuke murmured softly as he looked at the skull with a grin. "I…. I couldn't protect Menma like I had promised." He choked at that as tears started running down his face, but even then he was grinning. "But I know that is Ok, you too had broken your promise, you weren't there when they took our baby away, nor when those Alphas used me." Sasuke hummed and then giggled madly at that. "I know that you would have forgiven me, like I have. But don't worry the two of us will be together, you don't need to worry about breaking your promises to me anymore." Sasuke said as he kissed the skull softly.

"HE IS THERE!"

He could hear the shouting and screaming from afar but he just shrugged and looked at the katana that Naruto had given him on his eighteenth birthday when he was back to Konoha. With that he raised it and thrust it into his heart.

* * *

So what do you think?

Wow, messed up wasn't it?

Only the first chapter is like this! The rest of the story will be fluff!... or not! Who knows I am an evil person.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **Promise You'll Save Me...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, violent, characters death, and Naruto being an insane shit! And other things that are here too. All reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking"** _ **.**_

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

"character talking".

 _"character thinking"._

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

"NO!"

Naruto woke up with a shriek and looked around his prison cell, looking for Sasuke, hoping that what he had seen was only a nightmare and nothing else. But looking at the sun's tattoo on his palm he knew that whatever the hell he had saw was true, and he didn't like it. Naruto shook at that, and rocked himself back and forth. He was in an isolated cell, so cold, dark and damp. He had been thrown into it after his failed escape attempt.

Naruto shuddered at the memory of cold stone and hard walls greeting his head.

But Sasuke… his mate, his child. They were dead! And it was all because of Konoha. He should have listened to his mate when he had begged for him to leave that prison behind. He should've taken them to Suna as soon as his mate had uttered those words, but he was an idiot! He had thought that Konoha had changed! But… but it didn't. They threw his mate into an asylum and raped him! They killed his innocent child! And for what? For their sick pleasure? Because Danzo wanted more power? For what!

 **"Kit, calm down. I know what you are feeling."** Naruto felt Kyuubi speak soothingly to him and he froze at that. Kurama speaking to him only confirmed that the nightmare he had saw was nothing but the bitter truth.

"Where were you?" Naruto growled, as hot, dangerous, anger started boiling in his body. Naruto felt like he was about to explode any second now, and it would be because of his so-called friend. "Where were you?!" Naruto shrieked as he jumped to his feet and started pacing around. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY HAD KILLED OUR CHILD?! WHEN THEY LOCKED HIM DOWN! WHEN THEY RAPED HIM! WHERE WERE YOU!" Naruto yelled grabbing his hair in tightly balled fists. Then he started screaming at nothing, cursing Konoha and everyone in that godforsaken village, every moment of neglect, every little glance and murmured whispers following him every little god damned thing-.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Kurama's roar froze Naruto in his place, making him look at the wall with a clenched fists. **"Don't you dare to say that I didn't take care of your mate as much as you had! I had sealed half of myself into him to protect him! I stopped that seal they put on him from killing him! I saw him break when you had died, when Menma had died, when he was raped! I saw him lose his mind and destroy Konoha! I was there! But I couldn't do anything because I was busy keeping him alive! So don't you dare to say that I wasn't there to protect him as much as I can Naruto. I made him barren so he wouldn't get pregnant with Danzo's child, I healed every wound he had, I WAS THERE!"** Kurama finished as he took a shaky breath. For demons, the only sacred thing for them were their mates, and hurting someone's submissive mate was punished by death. Seeing a submissive mate being treated like that and his son's mate at that did break him slowly, just like how it broke Naruto right now.

By now Naruto was crying and sobbing softly. He had failed Sasuke. He had promised his mate that he would protect him. He had broken that promise, and HE was the one to be blamed, not the Kyuubi. "I'm sorry." Naruto said shakily as he sat on the floor with his back to the wall. "I broke my promise and I unleashed my anger at you, I am sorry." Naruto muttered with a sniff as he tried to wipe his tears off, like they never fell in the first place.

 **"You didn't break your promise, Kit."** Kurama said, making Naruto frown at that. **"Think about it, kit! You are back in time! I don't know how or why but you are back. Back before Itachi's death, before the fourth war, before Sasuke's trail, before all of this shit happened in your life, before any of it happened in the first place!"** Kurama said with a smirk as he lay on the floor of Naruto's mindscape.

"Y-You are actually right!" Naruto muttered before grinning at that. "If we are able to run from here we can find Sasuke! And if we do, then we can protect him like we had promised!" Naruto grinned as he jumped up excitedly and started pacing around his cell again. Against popular belief, Naruto wasn't thrown into this prison because he attacked a Kage. No, before that he was thrown into the blood prison too, and it was because a fucked up Alpha had decided to rape every Omega he saw, and because they look alike, Konoha decided that he was the rapist and he should go to the fucking prison. That had made him doubtful of Konoha, but even then he was still loyal to that village after all the pain they had caused him, and that was the worst mistake of his life. He had lost his family because of that.

 **"Kit, you shouldn't spare them."** Kurama muttered making Naruto frown and stop in his tracks. **"Look Kit, you keep forgiving them over and over again, and every time you forgive them they walk over you! They killed your family and we are going to go down there and protect them, but at least you should give Konoha a warning. Destroy this place."** Kurama growl softly.

"But they didn't do anything to Sasuke." Naruto mutter with a frown making Kurama roll his eyes at that. Count on Naruto to see the light in a criminal's heart.

 **"They destroyed villages, they killed and raped. Why do you think they had been thrown here for? What will happen the next time one of them escapes? He will go and rape a child, an innocent child like Menma! Do you want that? 'Cause hell no I don't want that, Naruto."** Kurama said, making Naruto sigh at that.

"You are right." Naruto muttered and sighs once more. "This place should be destroyed, and after that, we should go and search for Sasuke, if the timeline here was right. Then in three months the Akatsuki will attack Suna for Shukaku. Then that means Sasuke is in the Rice Country." Naruto humsed as he sat, Indian style on the floor. "Could you break the prison's seal, Kurama?" Naruto asked and smirked as he felt Kurama's chakra surrounding him.

 **"Leave it to me, Kit."**

* * *

 **NxS**

* * *

"NO! PLEASE, GIVE ME MERCY! MERCY, YOU DEMON!" yelled a frightened man as he backed away from the demon in front of him. Said demon smirked at him, and cut him in half with a mad cackle. He then started surveying the place with a proud look, the smirk still glued to his face.

 **"I am proud of you, Kit. You did good."** Kyuubi said, humming at the smugness he was feeling from Naruto in waves. Kurama really hoped that Konoha will leave Naruto alone after the power show in this prison. Well, it isn't a prison anymore. It was just a sad pile of rocks with a dead bodies all over. It wasn't even as tall as the shortest mountain. The prison's shape was even worse than the massacre Pain had created.

"Let's go, we have to reach Sasuke before that snake bastard does something." Naruto muttered, words coming out in a hiss, as he closed his eyes and dispatch his sage-mode, and with that, he opened his eyes and started walking to where Sasuke was with Orochimaru.

In what should have been a week long journey, Naruto had made it in one day. Naruto hummed as he surveyed Otogakure. "Should we destroy it or not? I actually don't remember any Oto-nin fighting in the fourth war." He said as he stood up and stretch taking a deep breath and froze.

There was Sasuke's scent, his Rose filled scent that had made him laugh and Sasuke to go after his ass to kill him, but something was off about it. It was sweeter, more… more… it was calling for him! Calling for an Alpha to mate! **"Kit! Leave the village to me, your mate is in heat and he needs you. Go before Orochimaru does something you both will regret."** Kurama muttered as he stood up and stretched, waiting for Naruto to summon him.

Naruto snapped out of it and gave a shaky sigh at that. "I want the village to be completely destroyed." Naruto muttered as he made the hand-seals to summon the Kyuubi. "Not even one survivor left." At Kurama's hum Naruto summon him, making the Kyuubi roar and attack the village.

As for Naruto, he turned the other way and started following Sasuke's scent. It was strange, Sasuke had told him that Orochimaru had suppressed his heats and turned him to a Beta (Even if it was temporary.) Since they were fourteen. It couldn't be possible for Sasuke to recover his dynamic until he reached the age of eighteen, unless… Naruto cursed as he held his hand that has the sun's tattoo in it. It burned like hell! Even then, the worst time he turned into a four-tails and attacked Jiraiya.

Naruto took big gulps of breath, trying to calm himself from the shock he had endured not even a moment ago. He looked at the tattoo to see that it was spinning like the Sharingan and he smirked. So that's what it was… _It seems like I have to thank that old man for his gift_. Naruto snorted as he ran to the hideout of Orochimaru, and typically, it had to be underground.

"Bijūdama!"

Naruto gave a war cry as he cloaked himself with the Kyuubi's chakra going into his sage-mode too, just for the kick out of it really. He knew that using this attack will kill everyone in there, minus Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. The latter two had to drag him out because of his heat. Naruto just smirked and wait for the three to show up. And he wasn't disappointed when a minute later he saw Orochimaru on his summon break through the rubble that was there.

"Pitiful." Naruto muttered as he saw Orochimaru growl and look around for his attacker. Naruto just rolled his eyes at that, and he looked to the right to see Kabuto run away with a struggling Sasuke who was trying to break free from his hold. Naruto growled at that, especially at the way Sasuke give a cry special to omegas. The only time he had given that cry was the day of his and Menma's death. With that Naruto snapped and used Hiraishin to appear in front of Kabuto who jump in shock. Naruto didn't give him a time to call out for help, as fast as he can he took Sasuke's katana from his hand and cut the bastard's head off. Naruto had to smirk at the thud he heard from the headless body as it fell to the ground, still twitching.

Naruto crooned softly to Sasuke who was shivering on the ground, that made the Omega look at him and give a confused whine. "M-Menma…." Naruto tensed at that name and he looked at Sasuke who passed out after that.

"Don't worry…. Menma is… is fine." Naruto really didn't know what to say other than that, granted that their child wasn't even born yet. But the two of them remembered their future-past shit that the two of them had lived.

Naruto just sighed as he stood up, he still had Orochimaru to take care of. With that, he Shunshined to where Orochimaru was, leaving a clone behind him to take care of Sasuke. When he reached that snake bastard, he had to snort as he saw him looking around the pile of rocks for his precious research. Naruto just hummed as he let his chakra leak into the ground, burning everything it passed over. Naruto knew that Orochimaru wasn't even a sage, so that meant his chakra will burn him to dust before he even realizes it. Naruto just looked at Orochimaru who didn't even felt his nature-chakra come near him slowly. And Naruto had to laugh out loud, because when Orochimaru realized something was missing it was already too late. Naruto snicker at Orochimaru's screams and pleas, and suddenly there was something that Naruto realized in his years as a ninja. Unlike the other ninjas who liked to fight and make a power-show out of their fight, Naruto liked it to be quick and done as fast as he can. That is why he usually attacked when everyone's guard was down, and well, he can feel that Orochimaru would have had to switch his body with Sasuke's soon. So it was no use to say that Orochimaru had a even a slim chance when he was kissing death's door so soon, even of natural causes.

 **"You know, seeing you laugh like a mad man at the sight of someone burning to death, is quite creepy if you ask me."** Naruto stopped laughing as he heard the Kyuubi say from behind him. Naruto hummed at that and smirked as he stood up and dusted his clothes, even when they were dust-free, surprisingly.

"Why? I thought that sight is good for your twisted sense of humor." Naruto said as he headed to where he had left Sasuke. "Are you finished? We have to leave." Naruto then as he reached Sasuke who was still sleeping, but this time in his clone's lap.

 **"Yeah. Everything is clear."** Kurama muttered as he looked at Sasuke then he gazed at Naruto making the real Naruto raise an eyebrow at that. **"Do you think that your mate will try and kill himself again?"** Kurama asked. That made Naruto stiffen and gaze at Sasuke, who was breathing hard.

"I don't know, but I already have a solution to that." Naruto muttered as he took Sasuke away from his clone and held him tightly. "He has his mating marks!" Naruto furrowed his brows at that, making Kurama lean down to see them.

Kurama then sighs and grumbled something. (More like cursed someone, telling from his face palm.) **"It seems like father knew something like this was going to happen, and he had to apologize for it in his own twisted way."** Kurama said making Naruto look at him and then sighed at that, and cursed the Gods. **"Are you sure you should do this, I mean there are other ways, no?"** Kurama asked as he looked at Naruto who was gazing at his mate.

"No, there aren't." Naruto grumbled at that and start walking, his clone had already 'poofed' a long time ago making Naruto sigh at the rush of memories. Kurama just groans exasperatedly at that and hummed. Sasuke is Naruto's mate and as much as Naruto could appear like an idiot, in truth he was smart, the only problem is that the Kit refuses to use his brain for anything. Other than ramen.

With that Kyuubi sighs and then 'poofed' away, too.

* * *

 **NxS**

* * *

 _Sasuke was humming softly as he was cooking dinner for them, but even if he was humming a little tune, you could see the frown on his face. Naruto chewed his bottom lip at that, since he didn't expect his little story about being in the blood prison to make Sasuke this mad at him. "I am sorry." Naruto muttered as he sighed looking at Sasuke's back that was facing him._

 _Sasuke stopped what he was doing and sighs at that. "I am not mad at you." Sasuke states as he returned to cut the vegetables. Humming once more._

 _"Then why are you refusing to look at me?" Naruto frowned. He had said sorry, wasn't Sasuke satisfied with that?_

 _"Why did you forgive them?" Sasuke suddenly asked, after a silence filled the room. That made Naruto make a sound of confusion. At that Sasuke turn around to look at Naruto. "They threw you in that prison twice, Naruto. TWICE! And you still forgive them in the end." Sasuke growled at him, making Naruto furrow his brows at that._

 _"Konoha is my home Sasuke. Of course I will forgive them. They didn't know, they were mislead." Naruto explained, making Sasuke sigh at that and turn around to continue cooking._

 _"If it was really your home, then they would have had protected you in the first place. I doubt that Konoha would had freed you if they didn't want something from you." Sasuke muttered making Naruto look back in shock._

 _That was the first time he questioned his loyalty to Konoha._

…

…...

…

Naruto hummed at the memory of the past. Sasuke was right, the second they had thrown him into that prison he should have left Konoha. But he was foolish, he had hoped that it was just a misunderstanding but it seems as always he was wrong about that stupid village. But not anymore, he was given a second chance, and in this chance he will make sure that Sasuke was okay. Because his only goal in life was to protect Sasuke and nothing else. And if Konoha dared to come near his mate, he will destroy the village and fuck it up even worse then what Sasuke had done to them.

Today, if he was right, was the day Konoha will come and apologies for locking him down like an animal. He knew that they had discovered who the rapist was months ago, but only now did they dare to show their faces to him. Naruto smirked at that. They will be waking up to a very shocking surprise when they reach the prison.

"What do we have here? Look Itachi! A little mouse fell into our trap." Naruto heard a booming voice said and as he stopped walking, he held Sasuke tightly hiding him under the black cloak he was wearing, though he did lower the hood to look at the Akatsuki members who stood in his way.

Kisame and Itachi.

Naruto only blink at that and looked at them coldly, he really don't give a fuck about those two. He only wanted to reach Suna so he could ask Gaara for a favor. "What do you think Itachi? Should I cut his arm or leg?" Kisame laughed as he walked to him raising his sword, only for him to fall to the ground with a gasp.

At that Itachi jumped away from Naruto and looked at Kisame who was missing a leg and arm. He furrowed his brows at that. How? He saw Kisame's sword in Naruto's hand and he froze at that. He didn't see Naruto move an inch from his place. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the thing Naruto hid under his cloak.

"Don't worry you won't live long to decide." Naruto muttered, and then with one clean cut, he took Kisame's head off. Naruto blinked as he looked at the body on the ground then he looked at Itachi who was trying to find a way, either to capture him or escape.

Naruto hummed at that, making Itachi look at him. "You should leave Konoha, Itachi. Stop being their loyal dog. If you continue with this spying mission it will only lead you to your death." Naruto mutter making Itachi freeze at that and glare at Naruto. "I know Itachi." Naruto mutter making Itachi look at him blankly. "And so does Sasuke." Itachi gasp at that.

"You are lying!" Itachi growl at him, raising his scent trying to make the other Alpha submit. Naruto just blinked at that and looked straight into Itachi's eyes, but a soft whine stopped both of them. Itachi's eyes fell on the bundle in Naruto's arms only to freeze as he saw Sasuke clinching into Naruto's shirt. "W-what is he doing here?" Itachi stutter and as much as he hated showing weakness, Sasuke was more important than his mask.

Naruto just blink and hum. "Me and My Mate are going to Suna. It is the only place that won't take advantage of us." Naruto said as he waited for his comment to click in Itachi's head.

"Y-YOUR MATE?!" Itachi choke at that and scent the air only to furrow his brow at the scent of Omega, not from Naruto but from…. Sasuke. Oh shit. Itachi looked at Sasuke who was snuggling into Naruto snoring softly. Suddenly Itachi's protective instinct reared its head, making Itachi swallow a growl at Naruto. "Show me your mating marks." Itachi said in a cold voice, hoping that his mask was still there even, if it had cracks in it.

Naruto leaned his head to the side to show his scent glands, showing his mating marks in turn. Itachi pressed his lips into a thin line at that, this marks are years old, and not a week or two, No. "I want you to stay away from Sasuke." Naruto's emotionless voice made Itachi blink at that. where did that loud mouth brat went to? It seems it was true then, prison change everyone. "Find someone else to kill you Itachi. Because after today Sasuke won't remember you or Konoha for the matter." That made Itachi growl at him.

"You have no right to play with his memories. Mate or not, you have none!" Itachi growled which made Naruto snort at that and glared at him with red eyes.

"Do you think that I wanted that?" Naruto's voice mixed with the Kyuubi boomed at him making Itachi took a step back. The pheromones that Naruto was releasing nearly made him fell on his knees. "I was the one who had to deal with my mate trying to kill himself and nearly succeeding! And don't tell me you didn't know that the second child in the Uchiha clan is always an OMEGA! Do you know what Danzo had done when you were away!" Naruto roared, making Itachi sneer at him.

"I am sure you are wrong, Naruto-kun. No one knows about this information other then the Uchihas themselves. And I am sure that Konoha would have stopped Danzo from doing anything to Sasuke-" before Itachi was able to continue Naruto Shunshin in front of him and pinned him to the tree behind him.

"He raped him. He made him watch some of Konoha's scum kill our child. He tried to kill me. And then Sasuke went insane and wanted the village to be destroyed. Why do you think he went with Orochimaru? To kill you? Ha! he knew that you were forced to kill your family and he had forgiven you a long time ago." Naruto mutter in Itachi's ear making the other Alpha's heart nearly stop at what he was hearing. "So don't you dare tell me that I have no right to erase the past that had destroyed my mate! You had lost him the day you left him with that village, you should've took him with you. But as always, you were an idiot." Naruto then let go of Itachi seeing as he slid against the tree until he was sitting on the ground shell shocked about what happened to his little brother.

Naruto snorted as he saw tears running down Itachi's face. too late for that. Naruto then sighs and turned around, taking Sasuke from his clone and hid him once again under his cloak. "You have to choose, Itachi. Sasuke or Konoha. I already made my choice, and now, what about you?" Naruto then continued on his way, leaving Itachi looking at his back, still comprehending information.

* * *

 **NxS**

* * *

 _ **…A Week Later…**_

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

Gaara jumped a little as he saw someone slammed the door to his office. He glared at the person that had dared to disturb him from his work. But it seems like that idiot man was busy taking a huge gulps of air. Before Gaara could say anything the ninja looked at him and yelled once more.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

That made Gaara shoot out of his chair and run to the village's gates without caring about what he looked like. The Omega reached the gates and gasped as he saw a cloaked person staring blankly at the sky. "N-Naruto…." He whispered softly making the figure look at him, and Gaara sighs in relief as he saw those azure blue eyes fell on him.

Gaara then run to embrace Naruto, happy that his best friend was okay. Though he heard a soft grunt making him back away from Naruto. Naruto looked at Gaara with a sad smile making Gaara blink at that. "Can I ask you a favor?" Naruto muttered looking around the gates that were filled with ninjas who were looking at them, some with a shocked eyes that Naruto was alive after what they had heard of the blood prison's end. Some with happiness that their hero was alive. And some didn't know what to make of these events. "Alone." Naruto then said making Gaara looked behind them and nodded at that, dragging Naruto to his office.

Once the two of them were in the office Gaara looked at the thing that Naruto was hiding, making Naruto sighs at that. "My mate.." he said to Gaara making Gaara's teal eyes widen at that and look at the person that Naruto reveal… Sasuke?! And not only that but the scent of Omega was leaking from him in waves!

"It explain why you were running after him for years." Gaara muttered at that and came near Naruto to look at Sasuke. He could tell that Sasuke's heat had ended not that long ago, a day or two if his guess was right. He put his hand on Sasuke's forehead and frown, the Omega was having a high fever right now. "He is sick. If you want, I can call Temari to take care of him." Gaara said as he gazed at the mating marks he was seeing. It doesn't seem like a fresh marks. On the contrary they are at least three years old. Does that mean Naruto had marked Sasuke when they were twelve?

Naruto looked at Sasuke then gave a soft noise of agreement, making Gaara nod his head at that and head to the door. Five minutes later, you could see Temari and Kankuro running through the door with Gaara behind them. They sigh in relief as they saw Naruto was really there and not some fake version Konoha had made to trick them into signing a treaty with them.

"Are you okay?!" Temari asked with a loud voice making Naruto grimace, but he nodded his head. He wondered if the Beta was this loud in the past. Maybe not, the fourth war had changed everyone.

"Can you look after my mate?" Naruto asked softly showing them Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro blink at that with their jaws on the floor. But Gaara cleaned his throat making them snap out of it and nod their heads at that, taking Sasuke and head to their home.

"So Naruto. You have something important to say, right?" Gaara asked. For him, he wanted Naruto to go and rest, not stand in front of him like nothing. Three days in the desert could mess with someone's mind. Especially if they weren't used to it.

Naruto nodded his head at that and then sighs looking at Gaara in the eyes. "I want to become a Suna's nin." Naruto said making Gaara's eyes light in relief at that. after what Konoha had done to Naruto, Gaara was about to send his shinobi to the blood prison to bring Naruto back after the truth was out, but unfortunately they saw nothing but distraction there.

"What about Sasuke?" Gaara asked. Now Gaara won't judge a fellow Omega, but Sasuke had hurt Naruto by running off of Konoha, making Naruto bleed just to bring him back. "Isn't he… against being in a village." Gaara didn't know how to brash it, to save himself of Naruto's anger.

Naruto just blink at that. "He is against Konoha. And I don't blame him after what they had done to him." Naruto said making Gaara's eyes narrow at that, what did Konoha do this time? Naruto sighs and showed Gaara's three scrolls. "I already handled the Daimyos and they accepted for me, Sasuke, and Itachi. To move here in Suna. The first is from the fire Daimyo, the second from the wind Daimyo, the third… is what Konoha had done." Naruto muttered as he gave the scrolls to Gaara.

Gaara blinked at that and opened the scrolls from the Daimyos. And he smiled at that, the fire country had given Naruto his freedom to choose any village he want, but in the end he chose Sunagakure no Sato. Probably for Sasuke's sake, but Gaara was still happy that Naruto had chosen his village in the end. As for the wind country, it had welcomed Naruto with open arms and it was a letter for him to make sure that Naruto and the Uchiha brothers. (whose names were taken off of the bingo books.) are comfortable and happy in Suna. Gaara then opened the final scroll and he read it.

Gaara's face turn red in anger as he read and reread that scroll three times. Everything Konoha had done to Naruto and the Uchiha brothers was in this scroll. The truth of the Uchiha's massacre, Itachi's innocent. What they had done to Naruto and his mate. And Sasuke. Oh God. he couldn't believe how sick Konoha was to treat an Omega like that, and not any kind of Omega but a child!

Gaara took a shaky sigh as he put the scroll down. He then dry-washed his face and looked at Naruto. Who was sitting on the chair across of him with his eyes closed. "Where is Itachi?" he asked as he sighs and slump in his chair. To tired mentally to even care.

"He will come around." Naruto muttered as he opened his eyes. "He is still shocked about what had happened to Sasuke. I don't know when he will return." At that Gaara nod his head and sighs once more.

"We will discuss everything later. I am sure you want to be with Sasuke right now." Gaara said making Naruto nod his head in a thanks and stood up to head where Sasuke was. Gaara just looked at Naruto's back as he closed the door. Naruto had changed. Gaara could tell that, he didn't know if it was for the best or the worst, but from Shukaku's whimpers and whines in fear. He knew that Naruto had become dangerous

Konoha don't know what they had thrown themselves into.

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the late update, I have other fics to look after.

Do you hate me for posting two horror fics and neglect my other fics? Yes, you do :D

 _ **Read and Review.**_

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_

 _ **Beta'd By: CabbyPotato.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **Promise You'll Save Me...**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains, cursing, violent (?), a little show of friendship between Itachi and Naruto, and Naruto being an insane shit! And other things that are here too. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** So some of you lovely readers had a question for me about the story that needs to be answered right? So let's start with the most important one…

What's the CRA?

Well, it means the 'Clan Restoring Act', it is used in the hope of passing the bloodline to the next generation. And it takes different paths following the person dynamic if he was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

The Alphas are the most benefit of this act, as by the laws they can take more than one mate and their mates will be their choice no one else. The village will be responsible for protecting and providing for him and his mates if the Alpha didn't have enough fortune to his name.

Betas come second best; they can mate whomever they want, but they only have the village protection, no one will provide for them other than themselves and their mates if they can work.

The last benefit of the act is the Omegas, as they are forced to mate with several Alphas they have no choice in choosing, which results in rape most of the time. The villagers are not responsible for either protecting the Omegas (Either from sexual harassment or other causes) or providing for them as it's considered their Alphas responsibility (Even if the Alpha is dead) That's the reason that made most of the Omegas flee to Suna or hide their dynamic from the Konoha's council.

I hope I was able to help!

 **"Demon talking"**

 ** _"Demon thinking"_**

"Character talking"

 _"Character thinking"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

Naruto gazes at his mate as he slept on his bed in Naruto's room, unaware of the time that passed since the last time Naruto saw his beautiful onyx eyes. Three weeks, three weeks since his mate opened his eyes, and to tell the truth, Naruto was afraid, he was afraid that his mate will never open his eyes again. But Naruto stayed strong, he has to… the last time he let weakness overcome him, he died and his mate left to suffer at the cruel hands of the villagers.

Naruto closed his eyes as he let out a breath, he missed his mate… Naruto wondered how much Sasuke was going to remember when he woke up from his sleep. Naruto opened his eyes to see Gaara standing by the door looking at him with a worried look. "Naruto…" Gaara spoke softly as he took a step after step toward his friend.

"Gaara…" Naruto gave a small smile which made the Omega give one in return, Naruto let out a breath as he felt Gaara's hands on his shoulders. "I'm fine… I think…" Naruto sighs and he let his head lean on Gaara's chest who hugged him tightly from behind.

It was a known fact between the two and maybe Suna, that Gaara is hiding (or not) his interest in Naruto, hoping that the Alpha may be interested in being his mate. But the two of them didn't address the issue, Gaara didn't know why, but when his eyes fell on Sasuke he knew the reason… Gaara is jealous, he will admit. But no matter what, he won't dare to sabotage a mating bond, only a true monster will do that… he just had this hope that maybe, just maybe Naruto will give him a chance when he got Sasuke back to the village. "You are going to be fine, he is going to wake up soon that the two of you will get back to fighting, you will wish he was still asleep." Gaara jokes making Naruto snort at that and lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, you are right… I will probably choke him just to stop him from throwing that 'Hn' at me." Naruto smiled a little weight being left from his shoulders as he felt Gaara being near him. Naruto knew that in another place, in another time, he would have got the courage to return Gaara's feeling, but as it seems Naruto's heart was stolen by the Omega that was sleeping on his bed. Naruto will always blame himself for breaking Gaara's heart, even when the feisty Omega tells him otherwise.

Gaara smiled at that and gazes Sasuke who was still asleep on the bed, but he gasped as he saw Sasuke scrunch his nose. "Naruto…" His breath hitches which made Naruto turn to his mate and held his breath.

Naruto stood up fast taking hold of Sasuke's hand, his heart was pounding loudly in his chest, and hope bloom in his soul. Finally! His Sasuke was going to wake up! In the distant Naruto heard Gaara call out for the healer, and he secretly hoped that it was Chiyo-Baasan, after all, he had some unfinished business with her, and maybe… just maybe he would be able to change her opinion faster than before.

"Sasuke…" Naruto let out a breath as he saw Sasuke open his eyes slowly, Naruto raise his hand that wasn't holding his mate's hand to run it through Sasuke's hair, making the Omega blink trying to adjust his vision. "Sasuke…?" Naruto questioned as he saw his mate's eyes fell on him, to his horror there was no recognition.

"Who are you?" Sasuke's drowsy voice questioned, making Naruto's breath stop at that, it took Naruto a while to realize that the room had become deathly silent, he could feel Gaara's eyes on him and Naruto didn't know if he should run or not, only the hope of this being a stupid nightmare made him stay.

"It's me… s-Sasuke it's me… Naruto…" Naruto whispered but Sasuke's eyes were still confused, Naruto bit his bottom lip as he felt Sasuke pulling his hand from Naruto's hold.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he tried to sit, only to fail. "Where is my brother?" Sasuke asked and Naruto could hear a hint of fear taking hold of Sasuke. Naruto took a step back at that and stopped when he felt Gaara's hand on his arms, Naruto opened his mouth but his trembling made him shut it and gaze at Gaara who was looking at him with concern.

"I-I g-got to go…" Naruto said through grits teeth as he smelled the scent of fear coming from Sasuke in waves. His mate doesn't need him, what he need was a brother that was God knows where! That made Naruto dislodges Gaara's hand and ran out of the room.

* * *

 **NxS**

* * *

Naruto didn't know how far he ran, but he was sure that he was outside of the village when he stopped, Naruto stopped in the middle of some oasis that was in the desert, and his shoulders shook as he tried to keep his noises down. After a while, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he starts laughing loudly, trying to catch his breath as he did. It worked! It finally worked! Now… now Sasuke will finally be safe. "Itachi… you are finally here." Naruto hummed as he stopped laughing, opening his eyes that he didn't realize he closed until now and gaze at the older man that was leaning against some sort of tree gazing at him like he had lost his mind… and maybe Naruto did.

"You are a lair Uzumaki!" Itachi hissed as he took a step toward Naruto intending to kill him. But he froze in his place as he felt Naruto's insane gaze fell on him stilling him in his place.

"A lair you said?" Naruto hummed as he took a step toward Itachi, tilting his head like he doesn't understand what the older man said to him. "Please, do tell me what did I lie about?" Naruto grin maniacally as he stood a few steps away from Itachi making the older man, try and stop himself from fidgeting.

"I went to Konoha! And nothing of what you told me of was true! S-" Itachi started only to be cut by Naruto, who lose the grin on his face and replace it by a frown.

"What I told about was true…" Naruto hissed making the older man freeze in his place. "Don't tell me you didn't hear a similar story of what I told you in that wretched village." Itachi's silence was enough.

A long, long, long time ago, when Naruto was not even graduate from the academy, there was an Omega, people treated like a monster, the only person in Naruto's life to treat him as an equal. Ironically, the Omega's story played exactly like his and Sasuke, but unfortunately, the Omega killed himself after running out of the asylum. And maybe… just maybe Naruto used these similarities for his advantage, to make his story more believable to anyone who asked, and later went to search for the truth. But Naruto knows Itachi is not stupid, he knew that Itachi will dig underneath the underneath for the truth, not like the Daimyos who were content to hear about the news from there spies who didn't search enough.

"Even if a similar story exists, you had no right!" Itachi said through grits teeth, though his blood runs cold at the cold smirk that took over the blonde's face… he just looks like a demon.

"You think of me as a lair…" Naruto stated as he took the last few steps toward Itachi who was trying to back away from Naruto but was frozen in his place. "Then why don't you take a pick Itachi…" Suddenly Itachi found his face between Naruto's hands, which made his breath hitches. "Activate it!" Naruto snapped making Itachi flinch, as fear starts running through his body. "Activate the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Naruto shook Itachi's head gently…

Suddenly and without Itachi's permission, his Sharingan was activated… what felt like years but was actually a few seconds, Itachi screamed trying to push Naruto away from him. He was shaking and whimpering as his back hit the tree behind him, making him slid until he set on the sand.

"Shh, Itachi…" Itachi heard a voice says as a gentle hands came to wipe the tears that slid down his face without him realizing. "Everything is going to be fine; Sasuke is here, he is safe, come on big guy take a deep breath… in… out…" Itachi followed the voice until he calmed down.

When Itachi finally calmed down, he raises his head tiredly to see Naruto kneeling in front of him, which made Itachi blink and gaze at the blank blue eyes. "This wasn't the past… was it…?" Itachi tried to question, but his tongue was so heavy in his mouth, Itachi was sure he slurs most of the sentence like a drunk. Naruto's nod made him moan in despair, he didn't care about maintaining his mask anymore it was of no use to him. He failed! He failed his baby brother and cause him to grieve, he made his brother's life a living hell even after his death. "H-how…?" Itachi slur leaning into Naruto's cold palm that he put on his forehead, Itachi felt like his body was about to shut down.

Naruto paused a little than shrugged. "Kami, Juubi, the Kyuubi, who knows… all that matters is that Sasuke is safe." Naruto sighs a little as he shushes Itachi putting his left hand on his forehead while closing the older man's eyes.

Few second later Naruto took his hands away which made Itachi open his eyes and blink. Itachi's eyes widen as he gazes around him, his breath hitches as he took a lungful of air for what felt like the first time in years. "H-how?!" Itachi squeak which made him flush and gaze at Naruto who was looking at him with amused eyes.

"I paid my debts," Naruto told Itachi making the older man tilt his head at that. "You are healed. No longer will the Sharingan affect your sight, and your illness vanishes and to never return, and my debts… I paid my debts to you, so I will never owe you anything from this day forward." He said which made Itachi nods at that.

"Why did you make Sasuke forget about you?" Itachi question he was fascinated with the colors and shapes he was seeing after years of blurry colors and shapeless objects, he tried to take everything in without looking like a child seeing the world for the first time in his life, but Naruto's smile made him realize he failed at that. "It would have been better if he remembered you; after all, you are his mate." Itachi continued as he saw Naruto stand up offering his right hand to Itachi, the older man took it and felt Naruto pull him up.

Once Itachi was standing on his legs Naruto sighs. "He needs his brother, Itachi," Naruto stated as he walked toward Suna with Itachi following him. "He doesn't need me… not right now." Naruto swallowed at that. "I left him the most important memories, though his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Dojutsu are that of a Chunin so you will have to train him harder Itachi," Naruto stated making Itachi hummed as he followed Naruto.

Suddenly Itachi stopped making Naruto stop and gaze at him. "My ring…" Itachi said as realization painted his face making Naruto look at him.

"You mean this?" Naruto opened his left hand showing Itachi his ring, Itachi's jaw fell a little as he saw bright orange flames surrounding his ring making his ring turn to ashes the wind carried away. As much as Itachi wanted to ask Naruto how he did it, he already knew the answer, he already saw the future.

Naruto took his hand and in a blink of an eye, Itachi saw that they were standing in front of Naruto's bedroom, Itachi's breath hitches as he heard his brother's voice from behind the door, he took a step forward but stopped to look at Naruto with a pleading look making the blonde smile and walked in front of Itachi to open the door.

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard Gaara's relieved voice which made him give a small smile and move aside to show Itachi, which made Gaara freeze a little, but nods to the healer to leave the room. "Itachi!" That was Sasuke joyful exclaiming as he finally realized his brother was in the room. Itachi smiled happily and was about to run to his brother but Naruto's hand on his arm stopped him. Itachi was about to question Naruto, but the teen just smiled and pointed to his coat that belonged to the Akatsuki, which made Itachi flush and take his coat off and give it to Naruto who extended his hand to take the coat.

"Gaara…" Naruto called his friend making the red-headed Omega give Itachi a warning look but followed Naruto who nods his goodbyes to Itachi.

The door closed leaving the brothers alone.

* * *

 **NxS**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the halls of the house he was in the Kazekage's mansion. Sasuke was in deep thoughts; he really didn't know what to do about the information he received, he didn't really know. He was told that his clan was dead and his brother was forced to kill them, and Sasuke knows, he knew that! He didn't know how but he knew that his brother was innocent all along. They told him that he was mated to the blonde Alpha he saw the first time he woke up, and he really didn't know how he was mated for over three years without remembering, it just doesn't make any sense! A mate he didn't know about but yearn for, what made him depressed was the Alpha wasn't here with him, and deep down Sasuke knew that his supposed mate will always take his side no matter what. But the most important one… they told him that seven years had passed since the Uchihas' massacre… seven years… every time Sasuke think about that he felt a panic attack about to overcome him, the last thing he remembered was Itachi messing with his mind using the Mangekyo Sharingan! But what scared him the most was the flash of memories he has every now and then… deep down he knows that the time they told him about was true, the information he shouldn't know about come to him easily, Jutsus that he should struggle to do were easy as a blink of an eye. And he was scared that the second time he closes his eyes he will wake up seventy years later with everyone he knew about was dead, and that terrified him to the bones.

Sasuke reached the roof and opened the door so he can get out for a little bit of air, and maybe to stop the panic attack that wants to overcome him. What stopped him in his place was his supposed 'Mate' sitting on the roof ledge gazing at the stars. Sasuke wondered if he could make run for it without the other man noticing him.

"Sasuke…?" Sasuke heard a voice calling him which made him jump and wince a little, he was caught…

No use of running away now, Sasuke looked up at the Alpha with the blue eyes that were following his moves. "Yes, Uzumaki-Sama," Sasuke answered in a meek voice, hoping that the older man (?) won't punish him for his disrespect when he woke up. Omegas were Alphas property and nothing! Even him being in Suna will save him if his mate wants to teach him a lesson. Sasuke just hoped that the older Alpha won't hurt him much.

"Naruto." His mate said which made him flinch a little and gaze at the blonde in a questioning look. "Call me Naruto; I'm not 'Uzumaki-Sama'… I'm just Naruto." Sasuke heard his mate say in a tired voice which made him sympathy a little.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned the older Alpha after all Alphas loved when someone calls them with an honorific, and for someone to not care about that, it made him uneasy.

"Because we are friends." Naruto state which made Sasuke look at him like he was crazy, Sasuke saw how much this look made Naruto's eyes sparkle with joy, and Sasuke didn't know what to make of it. "Before we were mates… we were friends. And I hope that you will be able to consider me your friend once more Sasuke." Naruto said which made Sasuke sighs softly.

"I can't do that," Sasuke said making Naruto nod his head and give him a sad smile in return, which made Sasuke fidget a little trying to gather his thought. "What I need now is not a friend," Sasuke said which made Naruto frown, deep down Sasuke knew that Naruto will never raise his hand on him if he said such a disrespected thing or questioned him, Sasuke didn't know from where that thought came from but it gave him the courage to talk. "I need someone who is going to stand by my side, and for you to send my brother with some excuses as to why you can't stay with me… is kind of pathetic if you asked my opinion." Sasuke stated, heart, hammering in his chest in fear like it was a bird about to escape from his cage. "When you get your head out of whatever cloud you are in, come and look for me… if not, then I think this will be goodbye." Sasuke flees after he finishes his speech, he couldn't even believe how he has spoken to an Alpha like that! And his mate nonetheless! But WOW! Sasuke thinks that whoever Naruto was, he won't disappoint him… the choice is in Naruto's hand, Sasuke just has to wait, and maybe hide in his brother's room to ask for some advice.

Naruto stood frozen in his place after he saw Sasuke ran away; he wondered what just happened right now?! But if Kurama's manic laughter is anything to go by… it seems like his mate still got his backbone that was as strong as steel. A small smile painted Naruto's face at that, count on Sasuke to throw all of his plans in the fire after stepping on it like it was nothing but dirt.

Not for the first time, Naruto was grateful for his mate.

* * *

An update! Finally!

If someone is interested in being a Beta, please PM me! I have been trying to find one for a long time now!

So far no luck.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And tell me what do you think, I'm always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
